


decadence

by hylian420



Series: doflu hell [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian420/pseuds/hylian420
Summary: “Mingo must really care about his coat,” he wonders aloud, and decides that he would care about the coat, too.He plops himself down face-first onto the shaggy coat, suffocating himself in it. The warm, heavy scent that could only be Doflamingo assaults his sense of smell, and he couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: doflu hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987165
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	decadence

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't written or posted anything on here in a really long time. not even sure if i remember how to, to be honest, so hopefully this goes up without any issues!! 
> 
> i love love love luffymingo but there's a tragically tiny amount of content for it, so i decided to indulge myself and write an alpha/alpha luffymingo thing! i hope it's enjoyable!

Pink feathers crumple under his fingers. 

_Oh._ They're so much softer than he expected. Doflamingo is all jagged lines, rough and unyielding, but his coat is rounded and supple. Luffy knows he shouldn't do anything weird, but the allure his temporarily abandoned coat has is strong. The scent of the larger alpha is fairly fresh, but he doesn't smell the source of it anywhere nearby. 

Doflamingo is in another room of the palace, likely unaware Luffy has even arrived. He's probably going to be pissed and want to fight Luffy for breaking in, especially for threatening the sanctity of his bedchambers. Luffy will gladly fight back. The thought is exciting, but not nearly as exciting as finally being able to touch the coat, feeling it for himself, and knowing that Doflamingo can't be such a terrible guy if he appreciates such soft, plush apparel. Luffy firmly believes that comfy clothes give you the potential to become a better person. 

Even if he did just break in to fight Mingo. 

The coat is draped luxuriously across Doffy’s bed, relaxed and dormant like a content cat. Luffy hops up onto the mattress to inspect the coat further, putting his hands on the inside to feel the lining. It's smoother than the feathers, but still just as soft. It feels like very expensive silk, cool to the touch but quickly warming under his palms. There’s almost no sign that points to the coat having ever been worn, it’s pristine. Luffy giggles.

“Mingo must really care about his coat,” he wonders aloud, and decides that he would care about the coat, too. 

He plops himself down face-first onto the shaggy coat, suffocating himself in it. The warm, heavy scent that could only be Doflamingo assaults his sense of smell, and he couldn't be happier. _Mingo smells good!_ He takes a big whiff, and oddly enough, he starts wishing that Doflamingo were actually here. Sure, he still wants to fight him! But that could wait until later, couldn't it? The coat underneath him is comfortable. The feathers tickle his face as he nuzzles it, feeling an odd urge to submerge and smother himself in the other alpha’s scent. 

Weird. He’s not supposed to be attracted by the scent of another alpha, is he? He has pretty rudimentary knowledge of how these things are meant to work, so he could be missing something, but the thought is going far into the back of his mind. The scent is getting to him, he can't get enough of it, and he's vaguely aware of his cock starting to harden in his shorts. He leaves behind his own scent, intentionally weaker than Doffy’s own. He's not claiming the coat. He just wants Doffy to know he was here. 

He feels strange about the effect of the musky scent, especially as his cock is getting harder to ignore. He doesn't often have a desire to jack off, especially not in a risky place like he's heard of people doing. He understands the appeal, sure, but it's too much of a hassle to not get caught. He doesn't focus on his own scent enough to be able to hide it in an act like that, so everyone in the vicinity would know. It's just not for him. 

But Doflamingo’s coat warming his front is starting to change his mind on the subject. He tests a little roll of his hips, and although the friction it gives him is mostly from his own shorts, he muffles a whine in the coat. Oh, that's nice. 

One of his hands travels to hastily unbutton his shorts and shove them down a bit, lessening the pressure on his dick. That's much better. He settles the shorts down his legs and onto the floor, and while he's at it, he shucks off his top and draws his legs up so he can rest on his knees. His naked torso drags along the feathers as he settles himself into a better position. He buries his face deeper into the pink coat, and wonders how Doflamingo might react to finding him like this, his ass raised and so vulnerable for his taking. He keens as he wraps a hand around his cock, hips twitching toward the contact. Would Doflamingo be rough? He squeezes harder, eliciting a gasp from himself. Or would he be sweet…? His hand’s grip loosens and he gently drags it across his shaft, and then back toward the base. His head feels fuzzy and he's barely started. The thought of what Doflamingo could do to him at any moment excites him now, and he slowly pumps his cock in his hand while ruminating in the fantasy. It could so easily become a reality, but only if the other alpha finds him first. 

His subconscious seems to be making the decision for him, as he doesn't even notice when he starts giving off a stronger scent. The smell of Luffy’s own arousal and lust is choking him. He fists his dick with fervor, feeling the hard, thick swelling at the base that indicates he's getting there. He’s actually doing this, he's getting himself off on Doflamingo’s prized coat, and he's about to soil the carefully preened object. 

Soft breathy gasps escape him, peppered with needy moans. He wonders about what exactly Doflamingo could do. He could pin him onto the bed and take him, fill him up in every way possible, sink those glorious pearly white canines into his shoulder - or even better, his neck - and leave a mating bite for everybody to see… Or maybe Doflamingo would let him take the reins, to let Luffy sprawl out in his lap and bounce on his cock, to use the larger alpha for his own release. He bites his arm to hide a particularly loud moan, but it does very little to muffle it. He swipes his thumb through the thick beads of precum dripping from the head of his penis and coats some of himself with it, aiding in the pace he has set. He's humping his own fist at this point, his knot almost catching in the tight embrace of his hand. Just a little bit more and he’ll be spilling over, marking the coat. He didn't originally intend to lay any claim on the coat, but now the thought of Doffy wearing something that smells so heavily of another alpha is very tempting. He's so close now he can feel it in his gut, tight threads of arousal threatening to snap. His abs ache with the effort of fucking his own hand, but he can't stop now, not when he's so turned on by Doflamingo’s scent and the way the coat feels against his heated, slightly sweaty skin. 

His knot expands further as he imagines being fucked, exactly how he is now, torn apart by the monster in Doflamingo’s pants. He's never seen the other alpha’s cock before, but he knows it has to be massive. You don't take over an entire kingdom and _not_ have a dick so big it practically spills out of your pants. 

Luffy’s drooling, and his cock is too, so much precum dripping he can barely tell if he already came yet or not. He tightens his hand around the base of his cock once his knot passes again, and he's gone. 

“ _Mingo!_ ” he cries out, legs trembling, and he cums, orgasmic waves crashing over him and threatening to knock him out. His release coats a tiny patch of the coat underneath him, thick cum settling into the fabric. He's lightheaded and panting with the force of his orgasm, his knot heavy in his own hand. He doesn't wanna let go. 

He doesn't hear the door to the bedchamber opening.

“My, my, what a surprise.” comes Doffy’s deep, sexy, _dominating_ voice. 

Ah, fuck. How long was he there? 

Luffy scrambles to sit upright, releasing his dick, and is met with a soft tutting from Doffy, the larger alpha crossing the room to meet him. 

“No, no. Be my guest, Strawhat.” he taunts, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Mingo,” Luffy rasps, sounding much more meek than he intended. Doflamingo coos and places a hand against the smaller alpha’s cheek, cupping his soft face. 

“I almost mistook you for an omega. Such a submissive scent… and the beautiful way you called my name, I can't wait to draw it out of you again as penance for ruining my coat.” 

Luffy gulps, but finds himself resting his cheek into Doffy’s hand. 

“I bet you can be such a good boy.” Doffy croons. “But you've been so naughty. Whatever shall we do about that, hm?”

Luffy has a feeling tonight will be much more eventful than any fight could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is somewhat awkward, but i couldn't think of a better way to end it!
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated! have a nice day <3
> 
> twitter: doffysimp


End file.
